


Beloved Hee-chan

by Akuma2x1



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Crack, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-04-06
Updated: 2001-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-24 15:21:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akuma2x1/pseuds/Akuma2x1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened when Heero did something that makes the happy-easy-going Duo angry?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Français available: [Beloved Hee-chan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/446442) by [Arlia Eien (Arlia)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlia/pseuds/Arlia%20Eien)



> Thanks to Stardancer for giving me idea and asking me to write of Heero-torture-fic *grins and snickers to Stormy*. I choose this title so if there's another time I got an idea to torture our beloved Hee-chan, I'll put it as next part of this fic. *chackles evilly*

One sunny and peaceful day... not....

"Heeeeeeeeroooooo!!! OMAE O KOROSU!!!" Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei, who were enjoying the morning serenity, jumped on their chairs in the kitchen when they heard a loud yelp from Heero and Duo's room.

"Itai!" Hurried steps approached the kitchen, followed by bellowing sounds of Shinigami. The door opened and Heero rushed in, covering his head while Duo followed behind him, thwapping him. Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei watched as the pair started a circle around the dining table with Duo thwapping and shouting all the way.

"STOP" THWAP

"Itai"

"running" THWAP

"Itai"

"I'm" THWAP "gonna" THWAP

"Itai. Itai"

"catch" THWAP "you" THWAP

"Itai. Itai"

"and" THWAP "torture" THWAP "you" THWAP

"Itai. Itai. Itai."

"until" THWAP "you" THWAP "start" THWAP "screaming" THWAP

Duo tackled Heero, sending them both rolling on the floor while their friends watched them with very wide eyes. It wasn't every day ritual to see the Perfect Soldier being thwapped by an enraged Shinigami. And Heero seemed to fight half heartedly, as if he knew it was his mistake this time.

They had stopped rolling with Duo on top of Heero, who proceeded to tickle Heero mercilessly. Rich laughter emerged from the Japanese pilot's mouth as he tossed and turned to dodge Duo's attack. But this time, the braided pilot seemed to have enormous power for Heero couldn't escape from him.

"Duo!"

Duo kept tickling.

"Yamero. hahahhahaha..."

Duo still kept tickling.

"Gomen ahaha..."

Duo still kept tickling.

"Gomen..haha..Gomen..ha...Gomen."

Shinigami still kept tickling.

"I'm sorry!"

"Not yet" Duo growled and stood up while Heero sprawling breathlessly on the floor.

Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei still looked at the pair, unblinking.

Duo dragged a chair near sprawled Heero and then hoisted the unresisted pilot up. He plopped down on the chair and flipped Heero to lie on his stomach on his lap. Heero, who was still out of breath just succumbed being positioned like that. Emerald, blue, and black eyes grew even larger as Duo pulled down Heero's spandex down to his ankles and proceeded to spank the delicate bottoms of the Japanese pilot.

"This is" SMACK!

"OOWW"

"what you'll get" SMACK! SMACK!

"OUW OUW"

"for deleting" SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

"OUW OUW OUW!"

"my Sims save game data!!" SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

"YEOOOOOOOOOWWWWW. I'm sorry!"

Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei looked in dumbfounded at Duo, especially Quatre who was the one who bought The Sims game for Duo.

"Sorry? You'll not know how sorry you're until your butt have been all red!" SMACK! SMACK!

"OUWWWWW"

"I searched for days to find Deathscythe and Wing skins for my Sims!"

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

"I just managed to buy that vibrating bed."

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

"I had worked so hard to gather the money to buy that bed!"

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

"And I'm going to get Deathscythe and Wing to fuck silly tonight in that bed!!"

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!"

"And you with your stupid *disk clean up* schedule decide to uninstall and erase all my game data in your laptop!!"

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

Duo delivered his final smack, which caused the loudest slap, and then leant against the chair to catch his breath while the red bottomed Japanese boy on his lap was whimpering his apologize over and over. Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei were still petrified by the scene before them.

Then Duo stood up and slumped the still whimpering Japanese boy onto his shoulder. "Sorry to disturb you guys."

Emerald, blue, and black eyes watched in dumbfound as the braided boy carried his precious bundle back to their room, slapping the red bottom lightly. "Since I can't see them fuck tonight.... This delicate ass will get fucked for a good long night."

They still could hear Duo's last words and knew Heero would not be able to sit around for a few days. Well, not that he could sit with those very red bottoms, anyway. Long after they heard the door to the pair's room slammed shut and the thumping sounds began that they broke in their shocks.

"WOW"

"Wow.."

"Wow indeed."

"Should I tell Duo there is a cheat to gain money in a flash?"

"......"

"......."

"NAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Traci and SkyLark for the idea ^_^

"Morning, Duo" Quatre greeted the braided pilot who came into the kitchen.

"Morning, Quatre." Duo smiled and plopped down on the chair, snatching the coffee cup Quatre offered. The braided pilot seemed to be in good mood for he kept smiling and grinning.

"Where's Heero?" Quatre asked Duo.

"Oh, he is on the bed, too sore to sit up." Duo grinned while Quatre choked on his tea.

Quatre quickly swallowed his tea and looked at Duo curiously. Although he knew it was not polite to ask further but he was curious after the spanking event yesterday. "He is too sore from....uhm..." Quatre blushed when he watched Duo grinning.

"Both, Quatre.He is too sore from getting spanked and fucked." Duo grinned wider while Quatre blushed deeper. "He deserved that for erasing my game."

Quatre took another cup of tea. Never he thought, Duo would be so mad, just because Heero erased his game data. "Duo, don't you think spanking him is too overdoing? He is your lover not your child."

Duo laughed, "Quatre, this is not my first time to spank him. I even have spanked him before he become my lover, when we were still in war and having to stay together in a safe house." The braided boy grinned when he saw Quatre drop his jaw and look at him in disbelief.

~*~*~*~flashback~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"...... uhm... Duo?" Heero's voice startled Duo, who was enjoying reading his comic on the bed.

"What, Heero?" Duo was surprised to see Heero standing next to bed and looking at him.

The Japanese pilot opened his mouth to say something but then closed his mouth again, stammering some words. "........ uhm nothing....."

Duo frowned. It wasn't usual for Heero to start the conversation, moreover the Japanese boy left his laptop on the table just to speak to him. Definitely there was something fishy. "You want to say something to me, don't you?"

"It's nothing." Heero ignored the braided boy and went back to the table, typing on his laptop.

Of course it wasn't Duo if he let Heero escape like that. He stood up and snatched the laptop away, holding it with his arms.

"Duo!" Heero shouted and followed Duo, who brought his laptop with him onto the bed.

"Tell me, first." Duo sat up on his bed while Heero tried to snatch his laptop back, to no avail. Finally the Japanese boy sat on the bed and looked at Duo.

"Tell you what?"

Duo growled, "Don't pretend not to know it."

"Know what?

"Heero!!! Tell me what do you want to say !!!!" Duo shouted at the Japanese boy, who seemed unaffected by the loud voice.

"It's nothing, really."

"I don't like someone lying to me, Heero!" Duo jumped out of the bed and approached the window, bringing the laptop near him. The window was the kind of window, which was divided into two horizontally. Duo pulled up its lower part to open the window. "I'm counting to five and if you don't tell me, this laptop will be friend with the nature outside."

Heero widened his eyes from the where he sat on the bed. "Don't!"

"So tell me."

"............." Instead of answering, Heero looked at Duo, daring him to carry on his words .

Duo growled, "Five"

"........."

"Four!"

"............."

"Three!!"

".............."

"Tell me Heero!" Duo growled louder, feeling irritated that Heero chose not to answer over his laptop's safety. Whatever Heero wanted to tell him, it might be a very important thing. "Two!!! "

".......nothing, .....really......" Heero spoke up irritatedly.

"bullshit! One!!!"

".........."

"Zer........." Duo was ready to throw the laptop when Heero finally spoke up, "Duo."

"So are you going to tell me, Heero?" Duo stopped his action and looked at the Japanese boy on his bed triumphantly.

"I have nothing to say but don't' you dare throwing my laptop." Heero looked up and glared at the Duo.

Being the person who was already immune to that glare, Duo just smirked and flexed his arms, making the laptop join the birds in the sky.

"My laptop!!" Heero shouted and ran to the window, shoving Duo away and extending his hands till half his body out of the window to catch the flying laptop.

What Heero didn't know is that Duo had planned it from the beginning. When Heero managed to catch his laptop, the American pilot pulled down the window panel, clamping Heero between the lower window and upper window. Duo smiled in satisfaction when he heard Heero's cry of surprise from outside the window when he pushed Heero further outside so the Japanese boy's legs didn't touch the floor.

"Duo!" Heero only could shout, not daring to make a move since it could make him lose balance. His hands were occupied with the laptop and his feet didn't touch the floor. He was really like a trussed up chicken at the mercy of the American pilot.

"Now Heero, tell me and I'll release you." Duo spoke up calmly.

"I have nothing to tell. Pull me back, Duo!"

Duo put one hand on Heero's hip while his other hand held the window. "Heero, if you don't tell me....... you will feel the Shinigami's wrath" The braided boy spoke up with deadly tone.

"I don't know what do you want me to tell you."

Duo slapped Heero's bottom. "Not what I want!!! What do you want to tell me!"

"It's nothing......"

"THAT'S IT!!!!!" Duo slapped Heero's bottom harder. "I really hate someone lying to me. You will get what you deserve! To be precise, your butt will get what it deserves!!!!" Duo pulled down Heero's spandex down and off, revealing the rounded globes.

"Duo, what are you doing!!" Duo could hear the surprise and panicked in Heero's voice.

"Last chance, Heero!" Duo put his hand on the naked flesh. "Tell me."

"It's nothing..."

Duo growled and swung his hand. SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

"OUCH!! Duo, stop!!! " Heero jerked up as the slap continued.

"Tell me and I'll stop." SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

"Ouch, it's nothing."

"Then you can stay there while I blister this butt!" Duo growled and brought his hand down harder and faster onto the smooth globes SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

"ouch, ouch, itai!!! "

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

"Tell me Heero."

"ouch.. nothing....ouch...."

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

"AHHHH, stop it, Duo!!" Heero tried to squirm, dodging from Duo's hand but only to cause he almost lose his balance.

Duo stopped spanking and held Heero from falling. When the boy had been steadied, Duo reached his waistband. "you are stubborn, aren't you?? Let's see if your butt can handle this!" He pulled out his belt and folded it into two.

"Du...duo??"

"Tell me what do you want to say or you can shut up and enjoy my ministration, Heero." Duo brought down the belt onto Heero's flesh.

"Ahhhh!!" Heero shrieked and jerked up as the belt licked his red bottom.

"Tell me Heero, or you'll not be able to sit down in near time!!!"

"No... nothing......"

Duo growled, "You ask for this." He proceed whipping Heero with his belt, making red angry welts on the Japanese boy's bottoms. SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

"Aaaaaaahhhhhh"

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

Heero howled as Duo brought the belt harder. "NO!! STOP!!" Duo could see Heero grip the laptop tighter, trying to bear the pain of the whipping.

"Tell me and I'll stop!" SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

"Nothing Duo.....................AHHHHHHHHHHHH" Heero yelped as Duo whipped him harder. "Stop!! Stop!!!"

Duo ignored Heero's pleas and focused in giving every inch of Heero's bottom the same ministration until he heard the words he wanted to hear.

"Stop, please stop! I'll tell you! I promise I'll tell you." Heero cried out loud and Duo immediately ceased his action.

The braided boy pushed up the window panel, freeing Heero and pulling the boy inside. The Japanese boy stood wobbly, hands still holding his precious laptop. Duo maneuvered Heero toward the bed and took the laptop, putting it on the nightstand. He then pushed Heero to lie on the bed, face down. The Japanese boy didn't fight and let his red bottoms on display to Duo's eyes. It looked like his energy was spent on shouting and shrieking.

Duo sat next to Heero and put his palm on the red and hot globes, making Heero whimper in agony. "Now tell me, Heero." He spoke slowly, as if trying to soothe the Japanese boy.

"I ......uhm.... I...... " Duo heard Heero mumble but he couldn't make out a word of it.

"What is it, Heero, I can't hear it." Duo leaned closer to Heero but he could hear any single word. "Well it looks like I have to help you so that you will speak clearer." Duo kneaded Heero's bottoms and was not disappointed to see the Japanese boy yelp and jerk up. He reached for Heero's chin and turned the boy's head to face him. "Tell me."

"I...." Heero swallowed, still feeling hesitant.

"Tell me or I'll ask your lovely butt once more." Duo spoke threateningly and this time his threat seemed to work.

"iwuvu......."

"What?"

"Wuvu"

"Heero..." Duo growled and put his palm on Heero's red bottom.

"I love you."

Duo was surprised and released his hold on Heero's face. "You... love .... me?"

Heero just turned his head and buried his face deeper into the bed.

"You are being this stubborn just because you can't say those three words????????????????" Duo unconsciously kneaded Heero's bottom.

"Du..duo... " Heero yelped.

"What?"

"Your hand... "

"Oh.... yeah." Duo looked down, realizing what he did and pulled away. "Well, I'm glad I force you to tell it." He cupped Heero's face and looked at him. "I love you too, koi." Duo then kissed the Japanese boy passionately.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Quatre sipped his tea, already losing count how many times he did it. "So that's how you two became involved."

Duo nodded, smiling at the memory. "And since his butt was already sore at that time and he wouldn't be sitting for some times anyway so I.........." Duo didn't continue but Quatre had understood and blushed deeper, gulping his tea once more time.

"Wouldn't he be angry with you after the spanking, Duo?"

"Well, he did glare at me after that but a couple of kisses on his lovely red bottoms do the miracle ." Duo grinned. "Not to mention, we always make love after that. I think he begins to like being spanked." Laughing, the braided boy stood up and grabbed some bread and another cup of coffee. He then walked out and mumbled about Heero would want his breakfast soon, leaving Quatre blushing in the kitchen and gulping his tea once more.

Owari


End file.
